That's Gonna Take Some Fixing
by Time Lady 802379
Summary: While towing Earth back home, a small hitch occours. Has anyone ever tried inter-galactic pinball/bowls/bowling? Well, now they have! Dedicated to the 10th Doctor.


**I thought of this a while ago, and now that I've got my own laptop *(called Bill)*, I figured I could post it as a very late Christmas present to all you lovely readers out there. It's a little short, but I'm afraid I don't have the energy for anything as epic as Drumming the Spirit out of the Storm right now, sorry.**

**HOW AMAZING WAS THE END OF TIME??!! I SWEAR I NEED THERAPY!**

**Farewell 10, you shall forever be, MY DOCTOR!**

**This is dedicated, of course, to the wonderful David Tennant, who gave the 10th Doctor a body, and to the 10th Doctor himself, for giving us joy and laughter and tears and drama and debate and........... basically just for being totally brilliant. Allons-y!**

**Disclaimer: Sad though it may be, I do not own Doctor Who. *Awwwwwwwww*However, I do now own a replic 10th Doctor coat! *SQUEE***

* * *

"We're gonna to fly planet Earth, back home!" The Doctor announced proudly to his TARDIS, filled with friends.

Presently, the TARDIS began to move, slowly at first, and it was a little jerky, but soon, with six people flying her, the way she was supposed to be flown, she straightened out and began to fly smoothly, gently pulling Earth and all its billions of inhabitants back to their rightful place in Time and Space.

His clone and Donna walked slowly round the console, Donna saying to Jack that she thought that he was the best, before coming together at the back of the room, smiling and laughing happily.

The Doctor looked at his clone thoughtfully. It was weird to think that he was physically identical, save for the DNA and one heart thing, but that he had only been alive for a few minutes, and had already committed genocide. He was dangerous, he needed someone to look out for him. And the Doctor knew just the person to do it. Everyone would be happy.

Except for him.

He snapped himself out of his thoughts, looking at the screen. But too late.

"Look out!" He suddenly yelled. "Everybody hold on to something!"

The whole of the console room shook like it was in the middle of an earthquake. People fell to the floor, debris raining down on them. Mickey, of course, was screaming.

The event only lasted a few seconds, and when it was all over everyone pulled themselves top their feet, finding each other, miraculously, to be completely unharmed. Mickey stood up quickly, and brushed himself off, acting as though he hadn't been the one screaming.

"What the Hell was that?" Donna demanded, striding over to the screen with the clone Doctor in tow. Both of them arrived and stared at the screen, along with the original Doctor, and gaped at the jumble of strange shapes and lines.

"What is it?" Sarah-Jane asked. Donna slapped the Doctor, very hard.

"You IDIOT!" She yelled at him, then stamped away. The clone looked at his double, who was still staring at the screen, and reeling from Donna's slap.

"Well isn't that WIZARD!" He stated, Donna's personality taking the opportunity to shine. "That's gonna take some fixing y'know" And the he too stalked off to sit on the Captain's chair, looking decidedly grumpy, arms folded firmly across his chest, glaring at his double. Everyone then crowded the Doctor, who was rubbing the back of his neck and smiling sheepily, all asking him what was happening.

"We appear to have had a small collision." He started, echoing the Admiral on the Titanic. His double huffed in the chair over the other side of the room, muttering under his breath. "Oh, no not us! It's not us that's crashed!" He added quickly. Blank looks greeted him. "It's the Earth."

"What's it collided with?" Jackie shouted. The Doctor swallowed, then whispered two words.

"The Moon."

Rose looked over at the screen, and sure enough, there was the Moon, flying away in the vague direction of Mars. Very fast.

Rose turned back to face the Doctor, only to find that he had disappeared underneath the crowd of bodies trying to throttle him.

She shrugged, and joined in.

* * *

**Molto bene!**

**Now then, Smithy/11****, it's your turn, do Tennant/10 proud! And that gose for you too Moffat! We're expecting you to live up to RTD's raves! WE NEED OUR WHO FIX!!!**

**As I'm feeling sorry for the loss of, not only the 10th Doctor, but also the loss of Russel T Davies (Who was the best writer ever), reviewers don't get banana's this time, but they get hugs instead! **

**Reviewers get hugs!**


End file.
